The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Review
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is widely accepted as the Best Video Game of All Time. It was released on the Nintendo 64 system in 1998, becoming wildly successful, selling over 540,000 in Japan alone, 2,000,000 during the first 39 days and 7,600,000 worldwide excluding re-releases such as the port on the Nintendo GameCube in 2002-2003 and the remake on the Nintendo 3DS in 2011. Main Story Child Link: The story of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''begins with the main protagonist, Link, waking up in Kokiri forest. Link is woken up by the fairy Navi, who was sent by the spirit of Kokiri Forest, the Deku Tree. Link is called to kill a monster set upon the Deku Tree by the Gerudo King of Thieves, Ganondorf. After Link kills the monster, Gohma, the Deku Tree gives Link a spiritual stone called the Kokiri Emerald, and tells Link to show it to a Princess named Zelda. Shortly after this, the Deku Tree dies. Link travels to the Hyrule Castle in search for Princess Zelda to show her the spiritual stone. Once Link reaches Zelda, she tells him of a dream she had that her father does not believe. A dream that contained both Link and Ganondorf. They create a plan to destroy Ganondorf's plans. Zelda asks Link to find 2 other spiritual stones named the Goron's Ruby and the Zora's Sapphire. Link sets out in search for these 2 spiritual stones and finds them. When Link returns to the Hyrule Market, Zelda and Impa (her guard) escape on a horse. A little while after they escape you finally meet the main antagonist of Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf. Ganondorf claims that he will soon be the king of the world, then gallops away on his horse. When Zelda and Impa escaped, Zelda saw Link as they passed by and threw the Ocarina of Time into water nearby. After you retrieve the Ocarina, Zelda sends you a message and teaches you the Song of Time, which is later used to open the Door of Time leading to the legendary Master Sword. Link enters the Temple of Time and places the Kokiri Emerald, the Goron Ruby and the Zora Sapphire on a pedestal then plays the Song of Time, which then lights up a Triforce symbol above the Door of Time. The Door of Time opens and Link and Navi enter to find the Pedestal of Time and the Master Sword. Link walks up to the Master Sword and pulls it out of the pedestal. Link is then transported to the Chamber of Sages, inside the Light Temple. There, Link meets Rauru. One of the six (or seven if Zelda is included) sages. Rauru tells you to look at yourself. Link is now an adult. ''Adult Link: Rauru tells Link to awaken the other five (or six) sages within the temples around Hyrule. After Link is transported back to the Temple of Time, he meets Sheik, one of the last survivors of the Sheikah tribe. Sheik explains that the temples are in a forest, a volcano, underwater, in the house of the dead and in the desert. Sheik also explains that to enter the first temple, the Forest Temple, he needs to acquire the item known as the Hookshot in Kakariko Village. Link retrieves the Hookshot and enters the Forest Temple, defeating Phantom Ganon and acquiring the Forest Medallion from Saria (one of Link's childhood friends). Link then travels to Death Mountain to defeat the dragon Volvagia and acquire the Fire Medallion from Darunia, who calls himself and Link Sworn brothers. After the Fire Temple, Link travels to the Water Temple under Lake Hylia. He defeats the Giant Aquatic Amoeba known as Morpha and acquires the Water Medallion from Ruto (wanted to marry Link after the third dungeon as a child... weird). After the Water Temple, Link travels to the Shadow Temple in the Kakariko Village Graveyard. After defeating the Phantom Shadow Beast: Bongo Bango, Link acquires the Shadow Medallion from Impa. The final dungeon, (you can do this temple before or after the Shadow Temple) the Spirit Temple. After defeating the Sorceress Sisters Koume and Kotake, otherwise known as Twinrova, Link acquires the Spirit Medallion. After collecting all of the medallions and returning to the Temple of Time, Link meets with Sheik again. Sheik finally reveals that she is actually Zelda. After telling Link of Ganondorf's Triforce stealing, Ganondorf captures Zelda in a pink diamond-looking capsule and transports her to his castle. Link makes it to Ganondorf's Castle for the final Showdown. After Link defeats Ganondorf, with his final breath, Ganondorf makes his own castle fall, attempting to kill Link and Zelda. After escaping the castle, the castle falls to the ground. Link and Zelda think it's over until they hear a sound from the rubble. Ganondorf arises from the rubble and transforms into Ganon. Link fights Ganon and succeeds. Ganon is sent into a realm that he cannot escape out of. Ending: Link returns the Master Sword to the pedestal and returns to his young form. The final scene is Link visiting Zelda. Just like at the beginning of the game. Zelda notices that Link is there. THE END. Sidequests The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''contains a few long sidequests. These sidequests contain: Collecting all the Heart Containers and Heart Pieces, collecting all 100 Gold Skulltula Tokens, winning bigger quivers, Bomb Bags and Slingshot Bullet Ammo Holders, etc. 'Controls/Gameplay' The Controls of Ocarina of Time were very well done, with the exception of the usual Nintendo 64 Controller problems such as Link moving without the analog stick moving, or the buttons sticking. The C-Button usage was very well used having the left, right and bottom for items and the top C-Button used for gaining information from Navi. The use of the B-Button for the sword worked well, and the A-Button for somersaulting was also well done. The absence of the use of the D-Pad is usual for Nintendo 64 games. The Z-Targeting was an incredibly useful invention and using the R-Button for the shield was great. The usage for the L-Button was absent. The Start Button was responsive and the Submenu was well organized. The hit-box on Link and enemies was well created. The Slingshot and Bow were not exactly on point for area of arrival, but that just serves for a larger challenge. 'Ratings''' Gaming Lounge rated the story of ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''as 95/100. The Sidequests of Ocarina of Time received a 96/100. The Controls/Gameplay of Ocarina of Time received a 98/100. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''received an average rating of 96.3/100.